Skinny To Be Loved
by LadyDy
Summary: Nadie lo sabe, nadie lo nota y nadie lo comprende. Él lo ha notado, él lo sabe, pero no lo comprende. Mi "estado" aún no es tan grave como él cree y aún así... ¿Por qué cree que yo necesito su ayuda? ¿Por qué piensa que yo estoy sufriendo? Y, ¿Por qué demonios empiezo a admitir que tiene razón? Odio esto... Odio que finja estar preocupado por mí... Odio que haga todo esto por mí...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que se mencionan o describen aquí, son todos de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**._Skinny To Be Loved_.**

_—Long-Fic—_

* * *

_» Las personas siempre te han dicho que la perfección no existe. Siempre te lo repiten, pero no saben lo que dicen. Yo sí creo en la perfección... Creo en nuestra perfección «_

* * *

**|_°_|** Capítulo I **|_°_|**

* * *

Sé que lo que hago está mal, o mal visto por la sociedad, pero... ¿A quién le importa? A nadie, ésa es la gran verdad. ¿Qué cómo lo sé? ¿Qué cómo estoy tan segura? _Fácil_. Sé que a nadie le importa porque ni siquiera lo notan. Todo esto es muy simple, todo se ha vuelto simple. Y si no le importa a nadie... ¿Por qué debería importarme a mí? A mí esto me hace bien, realmente bien. La sensación que me recorre cuando lo hago, es inexplicable, es tan placentera y dolorosa a la vez... Bueno, ahora comprendo esas líneas que había encontrado en un libro hace mucho tiempo..._ El placer y el dolor son dos caras en la misma moneda_. Tiene razón y, admito que, esta situación ya es como una especie de droga para mí. Sí, porque se ha vuelto toda una adicción. Y no me siento para nada arrepentida de haberme sumergido en este "cruel" mundo. Todo está bien, bajo control.

_Mi salud es importante_. Eso me dijo el médico, hace dos semanas. Pero él no parece entender que mi reflejo también lo es, lo es, y mucho... Tal vez nadie lo entienda. _Tal vez sólo yo_. Sólo yo y las o los que comprendemos la definición de belleza... Menos los médicos y especialistas que quieren sacarnos dinero, claro está...

Vuelvo a asomar mi vista al espejo y lo que se refleja me parte en muchos aspectos. _Horrible_. Rasgo el papel en el que dibujaba mi anatomía y lo boto al cesto de basura, donde yacen muchos de mis dibujos. He roto todos porque me desagradan, se han vuelto tan horribles... Ya ni recuerdo cuando fue que empecé a odiarlos... Miro el radio-reloj y los dígitos verdes de él en el fondo negro, indican que debería vestirme en este preciso momento e ir a la Preparatoria. Pero, una vez más, como todos lo días, me hago la misma pregunta: _¿Para qué?_

Le he demostrado a la sociedad que puedo valerme por mí misma con mi preciado talento del dibujo y, aún así... Tengo que ir a ese infierno. Bien, realmente no es un infierno, pero ha llegado a parecerse a uno desde que me "enfermé", según algunos especialistas. Las palabras que usan para referirse a mi "estado" -según ellos, también- comienzan a molestarme. Yo sé lo que hago. Y si no me ha pasado nada hasta ahora es porque estoy bien, o en todo caso, no estoy tan mal. Significa que sé llevar esta situación, que me ha ayudado de muchas formas. No he exagerado, ya que si lo hubiera hecho, quién sabe...

La alarma suena, alejándome de un hermoso pensamiento y parece ordenarme que me mueva para ir a ese problemático lugar donde están mis amigos... Dejo el lápiz en la mesita de noche y camino con pocos ánimos hacia el armario. A veces me pregunto qué sería yo sin ellos, mis amigos... La respuesta me hace sonreír.

* * *

Mi cabello está recogido en un moño como es habitual. Tuve que usar algo de maquillaje para cubrir mis grandes ojeras. Estoy segura de que las personas que frecuento exagerarían sobre eso y no quiero que alguno de ellos se preocupe y/o me acompañe a casa. Me siento más cómoda sola en estos días. Las ojeras sólo son porque me he desvelado mucho esta semana... Creo que debería dormir más, puede que por la falta de sueño, me sienta tan cansada, sin ganas de nada. No debería exagerar con el trabajo.

—Ah, Hinamori —Mi apellido resuena en el aula y, al instante, dejo de mirar a través de la ventana y observo a la bella y dulce pelinaranja que se planta frente a mí.

—Hime-chan... Buenos días —Ella me sonríe y me devuelve el saludo de manera más emotiva.

Empieza preguntar cómo estoy, qué he hecho el fin de semana y si quiero probar su nuevo platillo. La respuesta, obviamente, es una dura negación. Pongo la excusa de que Rangiku-san tal vez quiera comerlo todo. Ella parece entender y eso la alegra aún más, porque alguien mataría por su comida, saber eso la pone radiante. Inoue nunca ha sido buena en la cocina, pero eso no significa que a nadie le guste su comida. Habían excepciones por ahí, en otras aulas... Como Matsumoto, claro.

Mientras hablo con Orihime, escucho a Rukia correr hacia nosotras. Acaba de llegar. Se ve muy feliz, demasiado feliz. Tanto que parece abrumador. Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado... Me abstengo a preguntar, pues faltan sólo cinco minutos para que el profesor ingrese y, además, sé que Rukia se demora en exageración contando algo que le pasó. Específica mucho. Rukia nos saluda y nos transmite esa aura de alegría que tiene. Definitivamente, nunca había visto a Rukia así, tan... risueña, por así decirlo.

La campana hace ese sonido que está diseñado para que deje de hablar con mis únicas dos amigas de este salón y entre el profesor. Éste se encuentra igual de serio e impenetrable que siempre. Todos, absolutamente todos, lo contemplan con suma atención. Le dirige una gélida mirada a todo el aula y nos detiene el corazón. Después de realizar ese acto tan cruel a su tutoría, le indica a alguien de afuera que pase.

Los murmullos de mis compañeros -notablemente- empiezan a ser un ruido exasperante para el oído del profesor, por lo que los calla de forma grosera justo en el momento en el que un chico de extraño cabello entra. Todos están en silencio, analizando con cautela al -aparentemente- nuevo estudiante. ¿Un transferido? ¿En esta época del año? ¿En serio? Esto se me hace -de una extraña forma- muy cliché... Creo que debería de dejar de leer los mangas _shojo_ que me recomienda Rukia. El chico es de una estura baja, como la mía y la de Rukia. La forma en la que nos observa es mucho más fría que la del profesor. Todos, incluyéndome, tragamos saliva. Se ve muy... impasible. Se presenta él mismo, sin siquiera esperar la indicación del profesor.

—Hitsugaya Toushiro —dice, y su voz le hace juego a su indiferente mirada—. Un gusto —Y eso suena tan falso... Sé reconocer cuando algo es falso y, lo juro, lo que dijo fue una completa mentira. Aunque por la expresión en su rostro, creo que todos ya sabemos que lo fue...

— Siéntate ahí —El hombre de cuarenta años me señala y siento como los nervios me comen viva... Qué irónico.

¿Por qué tuve que sentarme justo frente a un asiento vacío? ¿Qué no se supone que un aula siempre debe estar llena? Y, ¡¿Por qué demonios esto me sigue pareciendo tan cliché?! Ah, por Dios... En serio, no debo leer más de las curiosidades con las que sueña a diario Rukia. El chico, con cada paso que da, está más cerca de mí. Su forma de verme me pone nerviosa. Sí, lo sé, no soy la gran cosa, ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así, por favor? ¿No? Ah, claro... No puedes escuchar a mi cabeza. No es nada nuevo, nadie lo hace. La pena que palpo en mi piel, obliga a mi cabeza mirar el abrazo de mis manos temblorosas sobre la carpeta. _¿De verdad?_ ¿Tan inquieta por el tipo que parece ser el mismísimo Rey del Hielo? Sí, definitivamente no tocaré más mangas desde este día...

Afortunadamente, la clase comienza y todos dejan de mirar hacia mi dirección, o hacia la dirección de Hitsugaya. Sea como sea, me alivia.

* * *

Quinta hora... La clase de Arte. Mi favorita en la escuela, es lo único en lo que soy buena, después de todo.

La profesara Lisa nos pide que nos juntemos con un compañero del aula, para así, poder dibujarlo. Orihime fue raptada por Chizuru, por esa conveniente razón, Rukia y yo sonreímos sabiendo que no tendremos mucho problemas en elegir a nuestra pareja.

—Dibujaré yo primero, ¿sí? —Me pregunta ella y yo asiento, sonriendo. No hay problema.

Tarda, más o menos, veinte minutos en dibujarme y cuando me enseña lo que hizo, río a causa de mi supuesto retrato. ¿De verdad me veo como un conejo con moño y extremidades tan pequeñas? Ella reclama enfadada y me río aún más. _Es bueno reír_. Rukia nunca dejará de amar a Chappy, está claro. Sus dibujos, en sí, me parecen siempre muy lindos; son graciosos.

—Es mi turno —digo y su ceño fruncido y reniego pasan a ser una amplia sonrisa. A Rukia le encanta como la dibujo y a mí me encanta dibujarla. Es una buena combinación la que hacemos las dos. Me gusta pasar el lápiz por la cartulina, haciendo muchos tipos de líneas que imitaran su bella y delgada figura. Es genial dibujarla.

Comienzo con mi labor y ella me da su perfil serio. Sé que por dentro está contenta de que la dibuje, pero, al parecer, ella desea tener un retrato de sí misma con el rostro estoico. Bueno, ella se ve linda de cualquier forma.

Pasan unos minutos y ella vuelve a presionar sus labios en un fina línea, como lo hizo cuando me burlé de su caricatura. Oh no, ése es el perfil que menos me gusta de ella...

—Hinamori... —me llama, pero no aparto mi vista de su retrato, el que sigo haciendo.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunto y ella se mueve algo incómoda en su silla.

—No, pero... —Ladea su cabeza y siento sus enormes ojos azules sobre mí, estos me analizan con cuidado, lo sé—. Es sólo que... —No encuentra palabras y suspira, para luego negar con su cabeza. A continuación, sonríe extrañada—. Te ves muy bonita hoy.

_Bonita_. Sus palabras hacen que detenga mi mano y me fije en ella. Las palabras que articuló me han dejado con esa sensación tan rara, que me hace sentir satisfecha y tranquila. _Bonita_. Eso dijo...

—¿De verdad? —Ella asiente y vuelve al perfil indiferente, ése que tengo que graficar—. Gracias... —murmuro, volviendo a mi labor e intentando creerme siquiera un poco sus palabras.

Pero no puedo. Sé que son ciertas, pero creo que no me las merezco... No aún.

Observo por una milésima de segundo lo que me permite ver la ventana y me doy con la sorpresa de que, el clima parece querer ser mi amigo. Aunque... cierta persona de cabello blanco no lo parece. ¿Por qué no te concentras en dibujar a Ishida, quien no deja de ver a Hime-chan sufriendo? ¡Qué no tengo ninguna cucaracha en la cara! ¿O sí? Ah, será mejor que me siga concentrando magnificencia de Rukia.

* * *

Si soy sincera, el día pasó relativamente rápido y _normal_. Sí, claro... el día fue normal porque el Rey del Hielo no hacía más que mirarme y atacarme con toda su fría pasión. Fue súper irritante en todas las clases. ¿Qué acaso tengo un insecto en la cara? Lo dije -o pensé- antes, sé que no soy la gran cosa, pero tampoco es para que me observe así. Ya es salida y, sin embargo, muchos alumnos siguen en la Preparatoria. Es porque llueve y no se lo esperaban. Yo tampoco, pero siempre traigo un paraguas plegable conmigo, son muy útiles y fáciles de llevar. Rukia fue recogida por su hermano, al igual que Orihime. No sé en dónde estará Rangiku, ni tampoco Renji o Kira... Parece que tendré que irme sola en todo el camino... _Está bien, así es perfecto_.

Despliego el paraguas y éste se abre, mostrándome sus bellos colores. Es gracioso que sea un paraguas colorido, ya que estoy en un panorama gris. Resaltamos bastante... El clima de Karakura sí que es de locos, por eso me gusta esta ciudad. Camino hasta quedar fuera de la Preparatoria y me tomo un pequeño tiempo para apreciarla. Es mi segundo año aquí y puedo decir con mucha satisfacción que he hecho buenos amigos. Pensar en ellos, siempre me hace sonreír. Y sonreír... es bueno. Giro sobre mis talones, como solía hace cuando era una niña y me voy rumbo a casa.

Ya estoy a una cuadra de la escuela y, por alguna extraña razón, el cuerpo empieza a pesarme. Lo hizo en todo el día, pero no de esta forma, tan irritante. Tengo frío y creo que es porque el paraguas está en el suelo, bañándose en el mugriento charco, mientras yo me congelo por mi ropa ya empapada. Intento recoger el paraguas, pero no puedo. Mi mano no puede levantarlo, porque pesa demasiado... _Está igual de pesado que mi cuerpo_. Me siento débil, muy débil... Y, con mucha gracia, recuerdo la otra y obvia causa del porque me siento tan cansada: No haber ingerido más que un vaso de yogurt y mucha agua en los últimos cuatro días...

Vaya... Tal vez sí tendría que haberme comido esa mandarina...

Mi vista está nublada y las piernas me duelen. He caído en el sucio charco, de rodillas, como si tuviera que rogarle algo. Todo se ve tan oscuro... Tengo tanto sueño. Tal vez debería tomarme una buena siesta aquí, en la desolada y tétrica calle de esta ciudad. No creo que a muchos les importe, en verdad, no lo creo ni lo quiero... Y así, caigo rendida en el suelo, haciendo que mi uniforme se ensucie más. Sin embargo, no me importa, pues tengo muchos más en casa... _No importa._

Cansada, totalmente extenuada, cierro mis ojos, no sin antes toparme con dos extrañas gemas turquesas que han aparecido de la nada. Increíblemente, siento un poco de calor cuando estoy en la oscuridad.

* * *

_Blanco._

Parpadeo, una, dos veces.

¿Qué ha pasado? Oh sí, ya recuerdo, me dormí en la calle...

Oh, Dios... ¡Me dormí en la calle! Demonios... Tengo que empezar a dormir más... O comer más... No, definitivamente sólo dormir más.

Tengo una pequeña molestia en el cuello, pero de seguro es porque he dormido en la acera. Aunque, hay algo que no encaja aquí... ¡Un momento! No estoy en ninguna sucia acera, tirada como moribunda... ¡Estoy en una cama! (Muy linda, por cierto) Y... ¡Éste no es mi cuarto!

Perpleja y asustada, me siento de golpe en este malditamente cómodo colchón. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Me morí? No, no lo creo, ya que aún duele el cuello y el pellizco que acabo de darme. Las paredes son de color crema y el techo blanco, el ropero está en una de las esquinas del cuarto, el escritorio está a mi lado y la televisión está justo al frente, a unos metros prudenciales para disfrutar de una buena película casera, echado. Pero ése no es el punto, el punto es que ésta no es mi casa. Y lo peor de todo, ¡Esta ropa tampoco es mía! Oh por Dios... ¿Y si perdí mi virginidad mientras dormía? Bueno, al menos no sentí nada... Igual, creo no que no es algo tan importante, pero...

—Por fin despertaste —El corazón se me sale del pecho y chillo aterrorizada, rodando en la cama, quedando justo en el filo.

Enarca las cejas y me mira con aburrimiento, como si estuviera exagerando sobre algo por nada.

— ¡T-Tú...! —lo señalo acusadoramente— ¿Qué me has-

—Si piensas que he abusado de ti, no te preocupes —resopla, fastidiado—. No soy partidario de la necrofilia —Su comentario, de alguna forma, me tranquiliza, pero molesta.

Me fijo en la ropa que traigo puesta y lo miro expectante. Él suspira, agobiado.

—Sí, sí te he visto desnuda. Pero fue para ponerte algo de ropa y limpiarte. Estabas asquerosa cuando te desmayaste...

Bien... Un verdadero caballero no debería admitir que vio a una chica desnuda mientras ésta estaba inconsciente. Tampoco debía decir que la limpió él mismo... Je, al menos ya sabemos que el Rey del Hielo es muy honesto... Y torpemente caballeroso. Mi mandíbula está en el suelo, ¿Cómo puede admitir todo eso con tanta naturalidad? ¡Vio mi cuerpo, mientras dormía! ¡Lo tocó, mientras dormía! ¡Es un depravado!

—Deja de verme como si fuera una especie de pervertido, que no he disfrutado para nada de la vista mientras te bañaba.

_Auch..._ Sé que no deberían importarme sus palabras o gestos, sin embargo, eso me dolió. Mis ánimos, de nuevo, han vuelto al suelo. _Nada nuevo._

—No malinterpretes mis palabras —dice de pronto y me saca del mar de pensamientos negativos, como si él sintiera algo de culpa por su comentario anterior—. Ya te lo dije, no soy partidario de la necrofilia, es sólo eso.

Ladeo mi cabeza, extrañada por su actitud, pero no expreso nada. No quiero hablar con un extraño. Trato de incorporarme, sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que mi cuerpo sigue pesando demasiado. El Rey del Hielo suspira y vuelve a ponerme como estaba cuando desperté, recostada. Su acción me sorprende y parece comprender mi mirada de incredulidad. _Tengo que irme, debo irme ahora. ¿Por qué no me dejas ir?_

—Te quedarás aquí un rato más, hasta que puedas moverte, ¿bien? —incómoda y resignada asiento con timidez, ya que nunca me imaginé en una situación como ésta, donde este chico de cabellos blancos podría ser tachado de pervertido o héroe. Él, tras meditar unos segundos, me lanza esa mirada profunda que me ha tenido intimidada todo el día.

Siento esos nervios de nuevo...

—Y dime —chasquea su lengua y su rostro es aún más serio, de un temple agresivo—. ¿Hace cuánto que no te alimentas correctamente?

¿Cómo lo...? La pregunta choca contra la parte más sensible de mi alma y cuerpo, y una parte de mi oculto y perfecto mundo parece desmoronarse como cada uno de mis dibujos. _El Rey de Hielo sabe mi secreto_. Hitsugaya Toushiro sabe de mi "estado".

* * *

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ **Continuará **¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤

* * *

¡Holi! (?) He vuelto para quedarme de nuevo, creo :)

Hace un tiempo he querido escribir algún HitsuHina, one-shot, drabble, lo que sea, pero las ideas no llegaban y mis continuaciones para fics no me convencían. Todo me parecía horrible. Dios, si supieran cuánto extrañé escribir algo sobre mi pareja favorita...

Tenía planeado subir dos fics nuevos, pero quise subir esta idea espontanea que llegó a mí esta mañana. De paso, puedo explicarles (si es que les interesa) los motivos por los cuales he estado "ausente" por casi dos meses. Realmente, tal vez ni les importe a muchos, pero para esas persona que si les importa un poco o quieren saber algo de mí...

Este fic ha nacido con el problema que tengo desde hace un año, más o menos. Los que sí supieron captar que clase de problema (o enfermedad) tiene Momo en este fic, pues bien, ése es el mismo problema que vengo arrastrando desde hace un año. Sí, queridos lectores, su LadyDy sufre de desordenes alimenticios... Y hace dos meses, he llegado a un punto donde yo misma me doy miedo, pero ya no puedo parar, no puedo, es horrible. Nadie cercano a mí sabe acerca de esto, y las amistades de mi país que leían mis fics, ya no lo hacen, por lo que no se enteraran de esto. Mi humor tan voluble los ha molestado y espantado. No los culpo, en verdad.

Este fic lo he hecho con el fin de contar algunas experiencias que he tenido y que podrían sucederme si no me detengo ahora. Es más que todo un apoyo para mí misma, me ayudará. Lo siento si la trama no es muy interesante, pero se me vino la inspiración para este fic. Y quiero escribir algo -mucho- romance HitsuHina, y si sólo se me viene inspiración para esto, por el momento, pues ni modo :) Ah, y, lamento si no narré bien como primera persona u.u

Prometo que será un romántico fic HitsuHina xD Claro que sin exagerar... Espero les agrade este fic :)

Cuídense mucho y...

Nos leemos!

PD: Iba a poner algo aquí, yo lo sé, pero... No lo recuerdo xD Ah, bueno, será para el próximo capítulo si es que lo recuerdo ._.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de que se describen o mencionan aquí, son todos de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**._Skinny To Be Loved_.**

―_Long-Fic―_

* * *

___» Nadie debe saber qué es lo que pensamos, nadie debe enterarse de lo que te digo, ¿Está bien? No dejes que nadie te convenza de hablar, nadie te entenderá. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? «_

* * *

**|_°_|** Capítulo II **|_°_|**

* * *

Separo un poco los labios y mi estado escéptico se hace más notorio. Desearía estar en una pesadilla, en una de esas que obtengo tras tomarme una de esas pastillas. Debí tomármelas... Debí haber dormido más, si no fuera por eso, yo no estaría aquí; eso es seguro. Pero claro, por haber estado negándole un mísero descanso a mi patético cuerpo; tengo que soportar al Rey del Hielo, quién continúa esperando una respuesta. Yo también continúo esperando una. Me apetece conocer la respuesta a mi enorme duda del momento más impotente de mi errónea vida: _¿Cómo diablos lo sabe?_

Tal vez no me conteste... Tal vez sea mejor escapar.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―Bien, hablar como una completa desentendida debería funcionar o ayudar; eso espero…―, ¿Alimentarse correctamente? ¿Qué e-estás diciendo? ―Oh, no… ¡No tartamudees ahora, tonta! ―. Sólo me desmayé por no haber dormido bien en estos últimos días, eso es todo. No digas tonterías cómo que no me alimento bien, o algo parecido… ¡No seas idiota, por favor! ―pido y esa tonta risa nerviosa que me había abandonado hace mucho tiempo, suena en la habitación. Destaquemos que, esto sólo hace más incómodo el ambiente.

El dedo índice cubre sus labios, mientras sus serios ojos no paran de intimidarme. La tribu de los nervios de nuevo me ataca sin piedad. Su forma de verme no ha cambiado ni un poco, todavía es fría e indiferente. No es como si me importara, pero… Nunca nadie me había dado esas miradas tan gélidas, que casi parecen no tener expresión en sí. No estoy acostumbrada a ellas y, eso hace que me sienta cohibida; como una oveja frente a un león, _como una mariposa cerca del fuego…_Raras analogías son las que he recordado.

―No te creo ―dice de pronto y mi esperanza de huir rápido de aquí, se desvanece, al igual que la tonta y forzada sonrisa que antes mostraba. _Esto no va a ser simple._

― ¿Por qué? ―La pregunta es esencial. Yo jamás he hablado con este chico y, ahora, éste, de la nada, me dice que no me alimento bien... Es decir, _¿Cómo?_ ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Me habré perdido de algo importante? No lo creo. Soy bastante precavida con este asunto. Soy muy cautelosa; una jodida experta en guardar secretos. No miento, no por nada he conseguido burlar a todos. A todos lo que estuvieron cerca de descubrir mi "_Wonderland_".

―Porque has respondido de una forma muy hostil e inquieta ―articula con severidad y siento como si de verdad estuviera en el territorio de una bestia; o en el de un psiquiatra...―. Lo de no alimentarte correctamente era un suposición mía que, realmente quería descartar... Pero al escucharte y ver que cada facción tuya mostraba nerviosismo, y lo sigue haciendo... Ya no tengo dudas. Tú misma me has confesado todo.

Bien, es la segunda vez que él hace que mi mandíbula caiga hasta el suelo. _¿Qué ha dicho?_ ¡¿Qué acaba de decir?!

Oh, por Dios... Yo... ¿Yo sola acabo de confesarle que no me alimento bien? ¿Yo, _sola_? ¿En serio? Oh... Wow, me siento... tan _estúpida_. _Bien_, admito que no es raro que me sienta estúpida, sin embargo, en estos momentos, no sólo me siento la persona más estúpida del mundo, sino también la más ingenua e incauta. _Me maldigo_. Debería haber sabido que el Rey del Hielo aplicaría alguna técnica "psicológica" en mí, debería haber descifrado su -_irónicamente_- fríamente calculado plan. Pero no lo hice... Y ya no vale la pena, ya no importa, ya lo sabe; y ya no creo poder seguir con mi actuación que, por cierto, no ha funcionado en nada.

Todo mi mundo parece estar de cabeza. _¿Qué me pasó?_ Estoy acostumbrada a actuar y mostrarle completa seguridad con mis palabras a cualquier persona, _a cualquiera_. Y con él, con él no pude actuar ni un poco, todo me salió mal. La voz, la sonrisa, los gestos; _todo_. Esto es frustrante. ¿Qué hizo que mi magnificencia en el arte de engañar se derrumbara? ¿Qué haré ahora? O mejor aún: ¿Que hará él ahora? ¿Acaso llamará a esos hombres de blanco que sólo quieren dinero? Oh, no... ¡Espera! Llamar a esos tipos sólo lo haría alguien que fuera mi amigo o familiar mío, _nadie más_, así que... Él no lo haría, ¿verdad? Él no sería capaz, _¿verdad?_

― ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué me miras así? ― Oh, es gracioso que yo le haya preguntado eso -en mi cabeza, claro- hace unas cuantas horas. _¿Qué tengo?_ Miedo _¿Por qué te miro así?_ Ya lo dije; por miedo.

―Tú... ¿Qué piensas hacer? ―le cuestiono, con el tono de voz que utilizaría una auténtica sumisa. _Es molesto sentirse expuesto_. Él sabe algo que otros no, es necesario que sea más diligente.

― ¿Qué pienso hacer? ―repite para sí mismo, extrañado, y luego cierra los ojos, meditando. Tras unos tortuosos segundos de exasperación -para mí-, levanta sus parpados y frunce el ceño―. No lo sé, ¿Por qué? ¿Debería hacer algo?

Oh... _Tercera vez_. Es la tercera vez que él hace que mi mandíbula caiga hasta el suelo. Es evidente que es un experto en esto. ¿Qué debería hacer _él_? ¿Me lo pregunta a mí, quién se lo preguntó? Oh, bueno, pues...

― ¿Dejarme ir, no te parece una buena idea?

―Creí haberte dicho que podrías irte cuando pudieras mantenerte en pie ―dice serio y mi subconsciente me sermonea. Oh, cierto... Había olvidado que el cuerpo sigue pesándome.

―Entonces... _¿No harás nada?_

―Tu pregunta me confunde. Te lo vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Debería hacer algo?

―No, pero creí que... ―Y justo aquí, llena de sorpresas, es donde me doy cuenta de que, sólo las personas a las que les "importo" serían realmente capaces de llevarme con algún hombre de blanco. Él, no. Eso me alegra, no hay de qué preocuparse.

― ¿Creíste _qué_? ―inquiere, con rara curiosidad. Y antes de que pueda contestarle, una curiosa, pero irritable melodía inunda la habitación. Reconozco ese sonido, lo conozco muy bien.

Él se levanta de la silla y se dirige hacia un mueble. Y sobre ese mueble, yace la televisión y... mi celular. _Mi celular_. _No quiero que lo toque, por eso, no lo toques_. La ansiedad surge y ésta hace que mis piernas cobren vida como por arte de magia; ellas saltan y corren directo hacia mi tesoro, hacia lo que me ha alentado a más. Lo tomo, lo siento y me alivio. La mirada que el Rey del Hielo me regala no es más que de incredulidad. Me disculpo por mi inhumana velocidad y "restauración", riendo nerviosa, para después, ver la pantalla de mi aparato táctil. Es la alarma que programé para esta hora, hace mucho tiempo. Suena todos los días; y todos los días, me recuerda lo mismo. Realmente, una persona normal, lo vería aterrador...

_**7:30**__- No comas :)_

_No comas… No ingieras nada. Ya lo sé, pero... _Bueno, debido a mi desmayo por falta de sueño y energía: Habrá té verde y cinco galletas de agua esta noche. Sólo hoy, _sólo por hoy_. Aunque… El metabolismo se hace lento por las noches, y eso no es bueno, tal vez si-

― ¿Tiene algo tu celular? ―Las palabras del individuo que está a mi lado, me distraen de mi imperiosa necesidad de calcular cuantas calorías ingeriré mañana en la mañana. ¿_Mi celular_?

―No, ¿Por qué? ―Apenas termino de formular esa duda, ésta parece romperse en mi cabeza. _No_. Él... ¿Él habrá revisado mi celular?

La sola idea me aterra aún más que su mirada. ¡Hay cosas que nadie debe ver!

― ¿Ahora por qué me miras así? ―Vaya... Mi horror le es patente.

―Tú… ¡¿Has husmeado en mi celular?! ―Oh, oh… ¿Dónde quedó la diligencia?

Mi acusación –más que una pregunta- parece haberlo indignado. Si pensé que la idea de que él fisgoneara en mi celular era más aterradora que su mirada; estaba muy equivocada. Por Dios, ¿Quién le enseñó a hacer sentir a uno en el polo norte? El frío me recorre, y la verdad, no creo que sea por no llevar nada en mis piernas…

―Te aclaro que, a diferencia de otros, yo no husmeo en la "privacidad" de las personas.

La forma en la que lo dice no es muy agradable, no es correcta, no es nada gentil. Me molesta.

―Yo tampoco lo hago ―siseo sin querer. Oh, el cuidado se fue al tacho de basura como mis dibujos. Bueno, ser algo "agresiva" es adecuado a veces.

―Nadie dijo que lo fueras ―responde con sorna. Mi mueca se convierte en un fruncimiento del ceño. Empiezo a creer que, en verdad, llegar a un punto de alta agresividad no sería tan malo... si es con él, por supuesto.

Alejo las malas vibras de mi mente y recuerdo algunas de las palabras que antes me dijo: "... cuando pudieras mantener en pie". Podría irme cuando lo hiciera... Estoy parada, estoy de pie. Ya puedo irme, _ya puedo huir_.

― ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

―Secándose ―dice y ladea su cabeza, con apatía―. Aunque... ―Hace una corta pausa y pasa la mano por su cabello de nieve, casi suspirando―. Ya debería haberse secado.

―Entonces... ―De nuevo hay nervios. ¿Qué me pasa? ―. ¿Podrías dármela?

Se queda en silencio y por un momento, _por un momento_, creo que está molesto conmigo. ¿Por qué? No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Su temple, con cada segundo que transcurre, parece más... seco. Me pregunto si alguna vez a sonreído... Las líneas de expresión por la zona de su fastidiado entrecejo, me indican que no lo hace muy seguido.

―Ahora vuelvo con tu uniforme ―masculla.

* * *

¿Debería preguntarle?

Sé que si le pregunto, me sentiré más cohibida, pero, en verdad, necesito saber que fue lo que lo llevó a pensar que no me alimentaba correctamente. Nadie sospechaba, y él lo hizo. ¿Por qué?

Mientras termino de acomodarme la blusa, salgo de la habitación del Rey del Hielo, para encararlo en su sala de estar. Está sentado en un sofá guinda, leyendo un extraño libro de portada negra; no hay título, ni nombre del autor, ni siquiera editorial. Como dije: Es raro. Mi cabeza me regaña con que no es momento para fijarme en esos detalles, sino para hacer un pequeño interrogatorio. Así que empiezo.

Toso disimuladamente, como para captar su atención, y nada. Él sigue leyendo muy entretenido. Es más, se atreve a cambiar de pagina el muy…

―Etto… ―Ni un resultado, sigue con el libro―. Ah, este…

¿No piensa voltear verme? ¿De verdad está leyendo o lo hace por fastidiarme? Sea como sea, logró fastidiarme.

― ¡Oye, Rey del-! ―Él voltea extrañado mientras un balde de agua helada me cae encima, no literalmente, claro.

El escenario cambia de aires. Ah… ¿En serio? ¡¿En serio lo iba a llamar "Rey del Hielo?! ¡¿Acaso me he vuelto loca?! ¡Pero qué me pasa! ¡Ah, soy una idiota! ¡Qué me trague la maldita tierra…!

― ¿Rey? ―Su incredulidad, de alguna forma, parece estar manchada de diversión. Bueno, cualquiera se burlaría si una asustadiza a los gestos fríos, llamara "Rey" a la persona que teme.

―N-No, este, yo… Quise decir… ― ¿Cómo se llamaba el Rey del Hielo? Oh, ya recordé…―. Hi-Hitsugaya-kun…

Después de darme una sorprendente y pequeña curvatura de labios, se digna a abrir la boca.

― ¿Qué?

―¿Podría hacerte una… pregunta? ―Estoy pensando seriamente en golpearme si vuelvo a hablar de esta forma tan, pero tan sumisa.

―Ya me has hecho una, pero adelante, ¿Cuál es la otra? ― ¿Se sigue burlando de mí? Tiene suerte de que no haya practicado antes ningún arte marcial...

―¿Cómo... ―La ansiedad me llena. ¡Oh, vamos, pregunta de una vez para terminar todo! ―. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a suponer que yo no me alimentaba bien?

La diversión de su rostro se esfumó en un segundo. La incredulidad reinó en sus ojos turquesas.

―Bueno... ―comienza―. Tú eres... ―duda en sí decirme o no, la respuesta a mi pregunta. Vamos, dímela―, muy delgada ―completa finalmente, con los ojos cerrados, como recordando algo que lo impactó alguna vez.

Muy delgada... _Delgada_... Cuesta imaginarlo.

―Oh, fue por eso... ―Mi voz es baja, serena o quizá inquieta. Debo irme, ahora, en serio, ahora sí debo irme. Me siento... rara. La palabra no deja de repetirse, la palabra parece estallar en mi cabeza una y otra vez, pero de pura felicidad. Oh, creo que sí estoy mal del coco.

Niego con mi cabeza suavemente e intento dejar de oír a mi "perversa" mente mientras me acerco a la puerta que está junto a un pequeño florero roto -hecho con cerámica-, sobre una mesilla negra. Hay sólo una rosa roja en él, y está media marchita... La luz, aunque no lo crean, le da un barroco aspecto a esta imagen, pues hace que los bordes ya oscuros de los pétalos resalten con diferentes tonalidades; el florero ayuda aún más con las imágenes de ángeles que lleva gravado, con diferentes colores. Sin duda, esto merece ser dibujado algún día...

―Bien, creo que esto es todo, Hitsugaya-kun ―hablo y él se levanta del sillón, para ir rápidamente hacia algunas de las habitaciones de su departamento. Ahora que me fijo bien en él, los adornos parecen ser un tanto... antiguos. Me gusta.

―Ten ―A punto de tocar un cuadro extraño en el que llora una mujer con hermoso vestido puesto, él me extiende un arcoíris... _Mi paraguas._

―Gracias ―murmuro apenas, perpleja, ya que no puedo creer que me haya olvidado de él. Es decir, amo a mi paraguas de colores, verlo me pone de buen humor.

Hitsugaya-kun asiente y se dirige a la entrada. Asombrosamente, como un verdadero caballero, él me abre la puerta. Ya no llueve. Lo miro por una supuesta última vez en el día y suspira.

―Estamos a tan sólo una cuadra de dónde te desmayaste, ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ― ¿Qué me acompañe? Bueno, eso sería... No, no quiero que me acompañe; me gusta caminar sola. Me relaja. Además, tengo que tomar un tren para ir y... Ah, sólo quiero estar sola.

Niego con mi cabeza rápidamente en forma de respuesta y él vuelve a suspirar.

―Ten cuidado ―expresa y sonrío un poco. ¿Se preocupa por mí, en verdad? Je, no es necesario.

―Siempre lo tengo.

―Claro, por eso te desmayas en las calles.

Frunzo el ceño. Creí que lo habíamos olvidado ya... Sin quejarme, salgo de su departamento y camino hacia al ascensor que hay delante mío. Pero antes de que sea capaz de entrar, el grito de mi apellido me detiene. Sorprendida, me giro sobre mis talones y encaro al chico de cabellos blancos que "salvó" mi vida.

― ¿Qué sucede?

Hitsugaya-kun suspira algo molesto y me extiende su mano. Extrañada y curiosa, extiendo la mía y recibo lo que me ofrece. Abro mi mano derecha, para ver lo obtenido y me encuentro con una mandarina. _Oh..._

―Come eso en el camino ―susurra y vuelve a su departamento, esta vez, cerrando la puerta.

El ascensor se abre y yo sigo observando -como un bicho raro- a la fruta que debí haber comido hace un día, para que todas esas incómodas situaciones que tuve que soportar con el Rey del Hielo, no sucedieran. Una pareja sale del elevador, dejándolo vacío. Y mientras yo entro, veo cómo la fruta naranja rueda por el acero que refleja mi mueca.

* * *

Levanto mis piernas y las muevo de arriba a abajo, para comprobar si ha habido algún cambio en ellas, sin embargo, la decepción me llena al no ver nada nuevo.

El día comenzó relativamente bien. Por haber decidido no comer nada anoche y haber dormido temprano, le concedí a mi cuerpo el gusto de digerir una tostada integral con algunas frutillas. No sin antes, haber tomado dos vasos llenos de agua fría, recién sacada del refrigerador. El agua fría acelera el metabolismo, la comida "pasa" más rápido, supuestamente.

―Hinamori ―Oh, Orihime llegó. Alegre como siempre... Qué tierna.

―Buenos días, Hime-chan ―Dormir sí que me da más vitalidad... Será mejor hacerlo más seguido―. ¿Alguna novedad?

― ¿Alguna... novedad? ―inquiere, confundida, hasta que su dulce cerebro capta mejor mi pregunta―. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Hice una nueva receta! ―sonríe y el brillo de sus ojos hace que su gesto sea aún más contagioso―. ¡Carne hervida con hongos fritos, cubiertos por mi salsa especial de anchoas!

Mi cara se torna azul. Oh... Me alegro de que esté acostumbrada a rechazar la comida de Orihime, sin herir sus sentimientos. Espero que Rukia se salve, creo que hoy pensaba ir a su casa...

― ¡Hola, gente! ―A mis compañeros, a cada uno de ellos, se les resbaló una gota de sudor. Rukia... Me das miedo ahora... ¡¿Por qué demonios tanta efusividad?! Ah, igual, se ve tierna...

Siempre me he preguntado por qué Rukia llega casi cuando las clases empiezan... ¿No qué su hermano se despertaba antes que el gallo -para traerla a la Preparatoria- y era él, quién lo despertaba al insoportable animal que cacarea? Ah, los misterios de la vida...

― ¡Oh, Rukia, buenos días! ¡Muy feliz de nuevo, no! ―Creo que eso es obvio, Hime-chan.

― ¡Ni te imaginas! ―chilla con ojos brillosos―. Oh, ¡Hola Hina-chan!

―Ho-Hola... ― ¿Hina-chan? ¿En serio? Desde cuando le pone el "chan" a mi apellido...

―Bien, ahora... ¿Ya nos contarás por qué estás tan feliz? ―Faltan dos minutos para que el timbre termine la conversación... Espero saber qué es lo que la tiene así de contenta en el descanso; sólo espero que no sea por alguna cosa que tenga que ver con un conejo mal dibujado...

¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Si faltan sólo dos minutos para que entre el profesor, ¿Dónde está-

―¡Buenos días, Toushiro-kun! ― Pensando en el Rey de Roma y el Hielo, justo aparece por la entrada... ¿Eh? ¡Un momento! ¡¿Cómo es posible que Inoue lo haya llamado así?!

Ah, ella es tan adorable... Y él es tan seco como usual, tanto que la ignora y nos pasa de largo, sentándose detrás de mí. La pobre Orihime no sabe qué cara poner y opta por mantenerse con los labios ligeramente separados. Mala vibra, has vuelto...

― ¡Oye...! ― ¡No, no y no! Rukia, por favor, ni siquiera intentes... ―. Orihime fue cortés al saludarte, ¿Podrías al menos hacerle un gesto, no?

Mirada fría con mirada de furia, ambiente indiferente con ambiente candente... Será mejor que paremos esto ya.

― ¿Y bien? ―El Rey del Hielo suspira y dirige su vista a Hime-chan, quien tiene los ojos en blanco.

―Hola... ―duda por unos largos segundos... Ay, no...

―Es Inoue ―le completa Rukia, mientras le dirige su volteada de rostro de desprecio: "Nivel Seis". Sip, hay niveles... Ni pregunten cuántos...

―Ya, Rukia, no hagas pleitos ―Pidió Orihime, en voz baja―. Vamos a nuestros asientos. El profesor ya está por llegar.

Rukia bufa, pero hace caso y se va al otro extremo del aula. La tranquilidad vuelve a mí, hasta que siento un extraño frío que me ataca por detrás. "Disimuladamente" giro mi cabeza y me encuentro con dos piedras turquesas. La sangre corre hacia mis mejillas y vuelvo mi cabeza hacia delante para perderme en la clase del profesor, quien acaba de llegar.

* * *

― ¿Nos dirás, Rukia? ―pregunta con más angustia, mientras observa como Rukia juega nerviosa con su corto cabello negro.

―Bien, pero... ¡Prometan no reírse!

―Sí, sí, lo que sea, está bien... Ahora, ¡ Cuéntanos por qué estás tan feliz!

Parece que no soy la única que se muerde las uñas por no saber a qué se debe la alegría de Rukia. ¡Oh, vamos, suelta la información de una vez!

― ¿Re-Recuerdan mi manga favorito?

― ¿Eh? ― ¿Qué tiene que ver ese manga? Oh no, no, no y no. Espero que no vaya a decir que, en verdad, invadió el departamento de la mangaka para rogarle que la heroína deje de ser "tan idiota" y se fije en el protagonista grosero...

―Sí, yo sí lo recuerdo ―dice con desespero Orihime, quien ya no aguanta las ganas por averiguar qué nos oculta Rukia.

―Bueno, entonces... ¿Qué dirían, si por pura casualidad, haya encontrado a un chico parecido al protagonista de ese manga? ―Los ojos grises de Hime-chan se agrandan aún más -como su boca- y miran con incredulidad a la Rukia nerviosa, al igual que yo lo hago.

― ¿Un chico parecido a Karasuma? ¿Pero sólo se parecen físicamente, no? ―pregunto y Rukia niega enérgicamente, dedicándome una enorme sonrisa.

― ¡También tiene su misma personalidad! ¡PERO, DEFINITIVAMENTE, LO MEJOR DE TODO ES QUE SON IGUALES!

La decepción me cae como una cubeta de agua fría. ¿Por esto Rukia estaba tan feliz? No es como si no hubiera sabido que las mujeres nos ponemos felices por cosas insignificantes, pero... ¡¿Por esto yo me moría de curiosidad?! Ni hablar... Bueno, al menos, Orihime parece querer conocer al chico, quien justo está en la escuela y acaba de ser transferido...

_Como Hitsugaya_... ¿Por qué "todos" decidieron transferirse al mismo tiempo, a esta Preparatoria? Ah, debo decirle a Rukia que deje de leer tantos mangas... Leerlos afectan nuestra vida diaria.

Rukia quiere que conozcamos al chico que se parece a Karasuma, sin embargo -por suerte-, el timbre suena, frustrando su plan, y nos indica que debemos irnos de la azotea. Orihime le coloca la tapa al envase que antes estaba lleno de su rara comida, para envolverlo en una tela rosa con diseño de flores, y luego, preguntarnos si sabemos por qué Rangiku no ha venido a la azotea hoy. Al no tener un respuesta mía ni de Rukia, suspira.

* * *

¿Saben qué es lo malo de comer algo después de "mucho tiempo"?

Lo malo es que después sentirás ansiedad y tu cuerpo estará tentado a intentar comer cualquier cosa que no pudo ingerir en todos los días que ayunó. Lo bueno es que, si estás acostumbrada a darte ayunos hasta de cinco días, podrás tener una increíble fuerza de voluntad y no comerás _nada_. Pero como mi fuerza de voluntad es débil, necesito algo de sabor en mi boca para calmar mi ansiedad. Por eso he decidido llevar conmigo algunos chicles en mis bolsillos.

Saco de su envoltura al chicle pintado ligeramente de un rosa muy claro y me lo llevo a la boca, sintiendo su dulzura, sintiendo ese característico sabor a fresa. Inmediatamente, las ganas de tragar algún chocolate se han ido y, de nuevo, siento que _he vuelto_.

Rukia, pese a que dijo que su hermano la recogería, estoy segura de que decidió irse a buscar al Karasuma real de la Preparatoria. Aún no he visto al chico, pero si Rukia dice que "le gusta" y quiere vivir una historia shojo con él, por mí, no hay ningún problema... Orihime dijo que tenía que encontrarse con su hermano en un café, ya que era su cumpleaños y le tenía preparado un regalo especial. Por haberme olvidado completamente de eso, le pedí que le enviara mis saludos a él. Espero que la pase feliz con su hermana, cuyo regalo espero que no sea un nuevo plato de comida extraño.

Bien, he aquí de nuevo sola frente a la preparatoria. Quería irme con Rangiku, pero no la he visto hoy para nada; y Renji se ha ido con Kira a -seguramente- espiar a Rukia. Podre de él. Renji a veces me da mucha pena. Rukia es tan ingenua que ni siquiera nota que él babea por ella... ¿Cómo pueden existir mujeres que no se dan cuenta que hay un buen hombre detrás de ellas? Ah, sí que son ciegas...

Dejando eso de una vez, creo que será mejor que me vaya de una vez; el sol brilla demasiado y su luz está muy segadora, me empieza a molestar un poco... En el camino de regreso a casa, aún se pueden ver pequeños charcos de agua debido a la lluvia de ayer, cada uno refleja mi rostro que pudo descansar bien por una noche. Vuelvo mi vista al frente y me topo con una heladería, que ayer estaba cerrada... ¿Hace cuánto que no como un helado? Mastico mucho más rápido el chicle en respuesta...

―¿Quieres un helado? ―Y esa voz que se ha escuchado de la nada, hace que entre mis feroces masticadas, me muerda la lengua―. ¿Ah? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

¡Todavía pregunta!

― ¡Tonto! ―le grito, moviendo en forma exagerada mis brazos―. ¡No aparezcas de la nada! ¡Hiciste que me mordiera la lengua!

― ¿Y? ¿Por qué te la muerdes? ¿Acaso eres loca, acaso no te duele? ―Su cara y voz tan seria sólo hacen que me moleste más... Es un tonto.

―Tonto... ―murmuro, apaciguando el dolor de mi lengua.

― ¿Y? ―inquiere, con su cara de aburrido.

― ¿Y, qué?

― ¿Quieres helado? ―pregunta, observando las paredes celestes y rosadas de la heladería mientras una niña sale de ella.

Oh... Él... ¡¿Él me está invitando a comer helado?! Wow, tal vez el Rey del Hielo es amante del helado... Bueno, es igual de frío que él.

― ¿Te gusta el helado?

Él me mira extrañado y se encoje hombros.

―Es sólo un postre ―murmura, con las mejillas un poco encendidas y resopla―. ¿Quieres o no?

―No ―me niego y siento que el chicle ha dejado de tener el dulce sabor.

― ¿En serio? Parecías querer comer uno, devorabas con la mirada a la heladería... ―dice con burla y una arcada imaginaria parece querer ahogarme... Oh, esa broma -o expresión- no fue para nada chistosa para mí. Me ha dejado... mal, por así decirlo...

―Pero no quiero comer uno ―murmuro fastidiada y parece sorprendido por el tono de voz que usé.

―¿Por qué no? ―Su pregunta cala en el fondo de mi ser y llega hasta mi estómago, que aún sigue entretenido por haber masticado el chicle.

―Porque no ―susurro―._ Porque no tengo hambre._

Él mantiene su vista fija con la mía y suspira. Vuelvo a mi camino hacia casa y él me sigue... Pensaba decirle algo respecto a "seguirme", pero recordé que el edificio en el cual vivía, quedaba por este camino. Si no me equivoco, su departamento está a unas cuantas casas más de aquí. Mientras más rápido caminemos, será mejor.

―¿Hace cuánto que no comes un helado?

Paro en seco. De nuevo, otra pregunta que me ha caído mal...

―Hace un año ―digo y sigo caminando, no sin antes recibir una mirada de incredulidad por parte de él. La situación es extraña... ¿Piensa preguntarme todo lo que no he comido? Espero que no...

― ¿No te gusta comer?

Vuelvo a quedarme estática, y esta vez, siento que estoy estancada en la acera. ¿Por qué debería contestarle? La respuesta es horrible, la respuesta es la que me rompe cada vez que me descontrolo frente a la nevera.

―¿Puedes dejar de hacer ese tipo de preguntas? ―pido en un suspiro mientras hago que sus ojos denoten un extraño brillo, un brillo que, por un momento, me deja pasmada.

No responde, y con eso, seguimos caminando en silencio. Pese a pensar que nuestro silencio podría resultar incómodo, logró ser "cómodo", es un ambiente más agradable... Es mucho mejor a tener un interrogatorio con lo que parecía un psicólogo de cuarta.

Cuando diviso el edificio crema de Hitsugaya-kun, apresuro más mi paso, con cautela, claro. Como dije antes, no es como si nuestro silencio fuera desagradable, es sólo que me gusta "andar sola"; más bien, me gusta caminar y charlar con personas que no saben que yo tengo un problema con los cuadros nutricionales de cada alimento. Ahora sé que es totalmente horrible que alguien "cercano a ti" sepa de esto. Sigo maldiciéndome por no haber comido la mandarina aquel día...

He pasado su edificio y él sigue a mi lado. De nuevo, para en seco, pero esta vez, es para mirarlo estupefacta. Ahora sí puedo hacer esa pregunta...

― ¿Por qué estás siguiéndome?

―No lo sé ―¡Qué! ¡Cómo qué no lo sabe!

Mi mandíbula cae al suelo. Seh, él es el único que sabe cómo hacer que yo haga este gesto...

―Sólo... Estoy algo preocupado... _por ti _―explica y vuelvo a ver ese extraño brillo en sus ojos. Sin necesidad de tener miedo, ya me siento cohibida frente a él.

―Pues no debes... ―farfullo y él pasa una mano por su blanco cabello, exasperado.

―Quiero ayudarte ―dice y mis ojos se amplían por su temible declaración. Oh, no... No, no y no. Esto está mal. Esto me recuerda a los estúpidos hombres de batas blancas que siempre me ven como si fuera una demente. Odio a esos tipos... Nunca he odiado a nadie, pero si tuviera que decir qué personas son las que menos me agradan, diría que son ellos... Y Hitsugaya-kun parece comportarse como uno de ellos.

― ¿Por qué? Uno ayuda cuando alguien necesita ayuda; y yo, _yo no necesito ayuda..._ ―Digo y la garganta parece habérseme secado, pues mis palabras se escuchan cortantes―, mucho menos la tuya...

Se muestra impasible, con algo de impotencia marcándole el rostro, y aunque me sienta algo dominada por sus palabras y gestos, aunque me sienta dominada por sus expresiones, sigo adelante, masticando el horrible chicle sin sabor. Y él me sigue, no me deja en paz. Sigue a mi lado, como un niño que no se rinde para obtener una paleta. Y, después de mucho tiempo, sonrío de verdad, haciendo que se sienta extrañado y tenga un pequeño ataque de sorpresa. Sonrío como una idiota al darme cuenta de que este chico, que me conoció hace apenas un día y se atrevió a verme desnuda sin hacerme nada, quiere ayudarme...

―Quiero ayudarte ―repite y sus dulces y rotas palabras se quedan grabadas en mi cabeza, que parece odiarlo un poco por estar siendo defendido por el órgano más importante del sistema circulatorio...

Vaya, mi corazón le está dando un pequeño espacio al Rey del Hielo... Mi cabeza dice que esto puede ser malo.

* * *

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ **Continuará **¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤

* * *

_¡Chan, Chan, Chan!_ (¡Ja! ¡Qué conste que el mío es el original! xD)

¡Holiwis! :) Jiji Es un... ¿Nuevo saludo? ¿Les gusta? Jeje A mí me pareció muy tierno y decidí usarlo *-*

Bien, antes de que divague demasiado (porque soy capaz de hacerlo), les diré que me sorprendió que tantas acogieran este fic y lo pusieran en favoritos ._.U Bueno, como sea, les agradezco en verdad. Gracias por ser parte de "recuperación virtual" (?). Pasaré a contestar reviews :)

**DayiFabi:** Wow, tu mensaje -sin duda alguna- fue el más largo. Me siento bien de que hayas tomado esta trama muy interesante, mi idea de este fic es que las personas que conozcan los desórdenes alimenticios sepan en verdad cómo se sienten las personas que lo padecen, y que si llegaran a tener un familiar o un amigo que esté pasando por esto, sepan qué decir y cómo actuar. Bien, ¡Ahora ya sabes por qué Rukia está tan feliz! xD (Si puedes pásate por mi perfil y lee el resumen de un futuro fic IchiRuki, que tiene mucho que ver con la actitud de Rukia e.e). Sí, es cierto que la escritura es un medio para expresarnos, pero, en general, yo nunca he puesto lo que en verdad pienso, aquí en mis fics... Siempre me he dedicado a poner pequeños chistes o bromas para sacar sonrisillas o dar ciertas opiniones, nada más. Pero, en sí, creo que tú me conoces más que el resto por todo lo que hemos hablado. Gracias por apoyar la idea del fic y respecto a lo de Ichigo y su hollow, cómo has dicho tú, Ichigo ha sabido controlarlo... Ese es el problema, el problema es que siempre está ahí y no se va... Fue un buen ejemplo el que diste, no me lo había imaginado :) Gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado esta continuación.

**Vicky-chan:** ¡Espero que me estés esperando aún! (Perdón por haber demorado) Bueno, si tú te recuperaste de un desorden alimenticio, eso me alegra, además también me ayuda bastante, ya que hace que tenga más ganas de estar mejor ;) Sí, gracias por escribirme todo eso, me motiva. Y sobre los PM... Jaja Soy bastante tímida a la hora de iniciar conversaciones ahí, si supieras lo que pasa en mi facebook xD Jeje Bueno, si tú algún día te animas (porque yo soy una maldita tímida para hablar), mándame un mensaje :) Gracias por mandarme esas energías positivas. Espero que te haya agradado esta continuación :)

**Snow Knigt:** Wow, me has dado muchos... créditos xD No sé si sentirme bien o mal por haberte "casi obligado" a hacerte abrir una cuenta aquí en FF. Jeje ¡Como sea, bienvenido! Y espero que no se roben tus historias de nuevo ._. Jeje No te juzgo por no dejar comentario, hay muchas historias que leo y no dejo comentario, y al igual que tú, es por flojera :) Yo, normal; que te guste lo que escribo me es suficiente :) Bueno, esa pregunta que nunca te había hecho antes, pues... hay varias razones que te llevan a "esos extremos". Pero, sin duda, lo principal que te lleva a esto, es la inconformidad que sientes contigo mismo... Eso fue lo que más me llevó a "este extremo". Sobre tu crítica... Lo siento, mencioné en las notas mis disculpas por no haber narrado bien, pero prometo intentar mejorar :) Ah, y no suenas gay, suenas... tierno ._. Jaja Es raro tener a un hombre entre los comentarios, como sea... Sí, puede que podamos ser amigos cibernéticos xD Ojalá hayas disfrutado de la actualización :3

**HeladoDerretido:** Waa... ¡No te preocupes, cumpliré tus expectativas! (?) Wow,, todos me ponen que soy una chica alegre xD Jaja Soy muy bromista que es diferente (?) Me gustan las bromas y actuar de forma infantil, porque sé que al resto eso le hace sonreír xD Sí, soy la chica que hace reír siempre, eso me gusta. Me estoy cuidando más, lo puedo jurar. He tomado tus aires positivistas y me han ayudado en verdad. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Nelliel Kurosaki:** Ah, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Sí, yo también sé que mi problema no es tan serio, por eso quiero curarme ahora que no estoy en "estados críticos". Será más fácil hacerlo más pronto que tarde. Lo de ser fuerte... Jeje No creo serlo, pero algún día lo seré. Lo seré cuando sea capaz de no sentirme acomplejada frente a un espejo. Aww, ¿Soy tu escritora preferida? *-* Jaja Me alagas, debes leer a DayiFabi, ella es una diosa escribiendo o.o ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Espero te guste la actualización.

**Akari Haruko:** e.e Todos han dicho que les he dado ese toque de la realidad xDD Jiji Oh, Dios, ¿Soy tu autora favorita? o.o ¿Y estoy sobre esas grandes escritoras? xD Lol! Jaja Me alagas mucho, pero gracias, en verdad. Mi narración en primera persona aún debo mejorarla, espero que cada vez que leas una actualización mía puedas morderte más las uñas xD Oh sí, ¡Prometo que habrá romance! ¡Tanto que la miel me tendrá envidia! (?) Lo de la actitud que siempre he mostrado o cómo creen que soy, bueno, en realidad... No soy así de "fuerte". Es algo que tengo desde niña, siempre han habido factores que me han hecho ser "la bromista" de la clase o "la alegre" del grupo. Me gustaría ser cómo todo creen que soy, ya que no soy así, no soy ni una pizca de esa personalidad por dentro. Mi mente es una basura. Es bueno saber que aquí hay otra chica que se ha mejorado, ya que me anima a recuperarme más rápido. Jeje Me has dicho lo mismo que todas las chicas que pasan por lo mismo que yo, me dicen. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que disfrutes de la actualización ;)

**Irina-chan:** Je, nunca te he visto en alguna historia mía antes, pero... ¡Gracias por unirte al grupo de lectoras! xD No pienso abandonar este fic, ya que cómo expliqué antes, es una "terapia" para mí. Me hace feliz que consideres esta trama interesante y que no haya tanto el "cliché" que ya te tenía harta xD Gracias por el review... ¡Espero te guste el capítulo!

**Vegetable Lov3r: **Wow, ha todos lo he tomado por sorpresa ._.U Sí, sí sé que es raro ver a la "alegre" con este tipo de problemas. Sí te entiendo con eso de los consejos, eso también me pasa a mí xD Aunque al final yo sí logro conectar las ideas un poco (?). Awww, no sé cómo será tu voz, pero me imaginaré una dulce que me obliga a recuperarme ._.U Jeje Es mejor así :) Bien, gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te guste mucho este capítulo :3

Ufff... Fueron... varios reviews ._.U Creo que empezaré a contestarlos por PM's... ¡De nuevo gracias a todos por el apoyo!

Disculpen la demora del capítulo, pero cuando no hay inspiración, no hay inspiración y... Las ganas y flojera o deberes que uno tiene a veces son muy grandes u.u Como sea, aquí está la continuación :3

En fin, aquí en mi país es tarde, así que debo irme a dormir para rendir un buen examen mañana xD Ah, sí, DayiFabi ha hecho un fic de retos conmigo xD Escribirá one-shots HitsuHina por cada reto que logre vencer yo *-* Así que, recomiendo que se pasen por el fic, ya que está muy bueno *-*

Nuevamente en fin (?), cuídense mucho y...

PAZ!

.

PD: Lamento si hubo OoC D:

.


End file.
